Power Rangers Thunder Fury
by Wrdless
Summary: There exists a magical kingdom in the sky called Aeola. Aeola had a good king who made the kingdom prosper, his name was Nova. Nova had a twisted brother named Volcron who desired to have the throne. One day Nova went missing without a trace leaving Volcron to be crowned king. Nova had a son named Raiken who's next in line, the prince flees to earth to await the day he becomes king
1. Info Page

Rangers:

White- Jeff  
Red- Leroy  
Blue- Thomas  
Yellow- Eunice  
Pink- Zoe

Zords:

White Thunder Bird  
Red Thunder Ape  
Blue Thunder Bull  
Yellow Thunder Horse  
Pink Thunder Cat

Weapons:

White Thunder Blaster  
Red Thunder Lance  
Blue Thunder Ax  
Yellow Thunder Whip  
Pink Thunder Daggers

Primary Weapons:  
Thunder sabers  
Fury strikers

Aid:

Prince Raiken- The crowned Prince of Aeola and next in line for the throne. His uncle Volcron wants to destroy him in order to stop him from taking the throne

Villains:

King Volcron: assumed the throne a while after his brother's sudden disappearance. He wants to destroy his nephew in order to stop him from getting the throne.

Midknight: Volcron's right hand man he was once King Nova's top Knight but now he follows Volcron

Shadow: Volcron's literal Shadow which he manipulated to take a humanoid form. He is a creature of little words but a very powerful monster.

Villain's Aid

Queen Dia- Raiken's mother who helps Volcron in order to gain info on her missing husband Nova and also to protect her son.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rouge Prince

The night sky was black. Thunder rumbled above and lightning struck. Where the bolt touched a boy in golden robes and a golden laurel wreath appeared.

"I need to get away"

The boy began to run. The darkness around where he landed began to move and manifest a humanoid form. It was a knight in dark armor.

"Fan out, find the prince and destroy him" he said

The shadows scatter. A voice speaks from a dark corner.

"Midknight Report!"

"We just arrived my king, my scouts are on the prince's trail, it won't be long until we get him" said the warrior

"Excellent, Destroy the Prince, we can't allow him to come of age"

"Yes Lord Volcron" said MidKnight

One of the shadows came back to Midknight and manifested a humanoid form. It whispered something to Midknight.

"What! You found him! Show me!"

The two vanish into darkness. The prince kept running. The shadows were on his tail. Every so often one would rush past him and knock him down.

"Take This!"

The prince stuck out his hand. A lightning bolt flew from his hands and hit one of the shadows. The dark warrior appeared before the young boy. He drew a sword and walked toward the prince.

"Stay away!" he screamed

The prince fired another bolt. The dark warrior deflected the blast with his sword.

"Give up prince Raiken, your little trick won't work on me"

The two started to fight.

"PyroKnight Stop, you were my father's best warrior!"

"Your father Abandoned us, your uncle gave me unlimited power"

"Yeah, while you're in darkness, but step into silence and it'll be a diffrent story"

"Foolish Prince, Sunlight has no affect on me!"

"Oh yeah, just wait until morning then destroy me" said Raiken

"Clever boy, but why waste the moment I have you right here"

Midknight raised his sword.

"Pyroknight No!"

"I'm No Longer Pyroknight, call me Midknight now good bye Raiken!"

Suddenly the sun began to rise.

"Sunlight? NO!"

As the sun rose Midknight fell to one knee powerless.

"Immune to sunlight are you" said Raiken

Midknight stood to attack but was weakened by the morning sun.

"Dusk Zombies, Attack!"

The shadows manifested into humanoid forms but could not stand the power of the sun and vanished.

"So Midknight do you want to retreat or do I need to step out of the way so you can really see the sun?"

"This isn't the end prince"

Midknight disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2: The First of Many

The morning sun rose into the sky. The inhabitants of New Town City begin their morning routine. The prince went around approaching people trying to get them to help him. The people ran away in fear. This annoyed the prince greatly.

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE HELP ME!"

Thunder Rumbled around the prince as he threw a fit. Police cars immediatly sped onto the scene.

"Freeze! Police! Hands where I can see them!" an officer yelled

"You want my hands? Here!"

Raiken thrust his hands foward as 2 bolts of lightning flew from them and strck the area around the policemen.

"Fire!" one shouted

The police began to shoot at Raiken. The prince dodged most of the bullets but one grazed his arm.

"You Dare Attack A Prince?!"

More lightning charged on Raiken's hand as he blasted the officers. The troops lie stunned on the ground.

"We need back up!" an officer screamed into his radio.

"He, He, Serves you right" said Raiken.

More squad cars appear around the prince.

"Finally, a real challenge, I'll blast all of you!"

Lightning sparked on his hands.

"Hold on! Whoa! Wait!"

A teenage guy ran toward the prince.

"Sir, Get out of the way" said the Cops

"Hold on I want to talk to him" said the guy

"Sir, please get away from the alien!"

Raiken noticed the guy jogging toward him.

"Excellent he'll make a great example"

The prince raised his arms ready to fry the teen. The guy raised his hands.

"Hold on, wait a minute, I'm not going to hurt you"

"Why should I trust you, you humans won't help me"

"Have you tried asking?"

"Yes, I approached tons of humans and said Rather nicely 'can you please help me, I'm in trouble'"

"and then what happened?"

"They ran away, and called me names like monster and freak"

"well I can sort of relate to them, I mean you do kinda stand out"

The prince lowered his hand.

"I do stand out, don't I?"

"maybe a little, perhaps we can help you get a disguise or something" said the guy

"No need" said Raiken

The boy waved his hand over his body. He changed to a little kid about 12.

"Is this better?" Raiken asked

"It's fine, you look normal" said the guy

"Thank you, mortal, what is your name?"

"My name is Jeff, what's yours?"

"I am Prince Raiken, future king of Aeola"

"Nice to meet you, I never heard of Aeola"

"Its a foreign kingdom in the sky, we've exsisted long before you humans did"

"So you said you needed help, with what?"

"Come along Jeff, I'll tell you"

Raiken touched Jeff's shoulder

"Farewell mortals, I have decided to spare you, don't come after me or this guy, otherwise you'll feel my wrath"

Raiken stretched his hand to the sky and vanished in a storm cloud taking jeff with him.


	4. Chapter 3: Thunder Fury Strike

Raiken and Jeff touch down outside a beach cave.

"This place will be excellent, as a base of operations. My bed will go there, and a table here"

Raiken begin to map out the area then he remembered he had a guest. He turned to face the confused teen. He also returned to his true Aeolan form.

"So Jeff, I come from a place diffrent then that of earth..."

Prince Raiken begins to retell his tale.

"It all started a few months ago. Aeola was a happy place full of great joy and riches and a little bit of magic. All of this was because of my Father, King Nova. Under his rule our Kingdom was prosperous. But then tragedy struck the day my uncle came to live with us. My uncle was troubled growing up. He has envied my father for many years and often they would spar. My father liked to have fun. He was always cracking jokes and commenting on people in the kingdom. My uncle was rather serious. He felt that my father was weak and wasn't fit to rule such a prosperous kingdom. My father was many things but weak was not one. If any one spoke bad about his subjects he'll see to it that they are punished. That's the man type of man he is"

"He sounds like he meant alot to you" said Jeff

"He did, he was very dear to me. So any way back to the story: One night my Father woke up in cold sweat. He said that he had a dream that great darkness was on the rise. He consulted his brother about it and that was the last we heard of him. The kingdom erupted in Chaos. Several search parties were sent to go and find him. My mother Queen Dia decided to take the throne while the search for my father begun. My uncle Volcron was also busy with the search. He led several search parties and helped my mother with several rising problems. Volcron proved to be a great leader both in might and character. Eventually my mother handed him the throne until I became of age or until my father was found. As soon as Volcron became king he went to work gaining the trust of everyone with in the kingdom. Everything started to look up for Aeola. But that was all apart of his plan. A little while after he became king he canceled all search operations for my father. He also replaced all my father's warriors with his own. Worst of all he made attempts on my life because he knew that once I become of age the throne is mine by default. Most of the assassination attempts went without my mother's notice but eventually she found out. My mother kept me close and never allowed me to go any where with Volcron. It soon reached a point where I can no longer stay on Aeola and had no choice but to flee here. And here we are, a few months later. Still waiting, Still on the Run"

"That's quite a story, you're here because your uncle is a power hungry tyrant, that seeks to destroy you in order to keep the throne for himself and prevent you from becoming king"

"Yes"

"That's a lot to take in, but what happened to your father?"

"I already told you he's gone missing, the last person to see him was my uncle, and he says that my father came to him in distress. He says that the weight of the kingdom was too much so he decided to take a break and go into hiding"

"What of your mother?"

"Volcron most likely has her captive on Aeola"

"I see"

"Please Jeff, you gotta help me, if you do I'll give you some of my power"

"I'll be glad to help Prince Raiken, but I can't do it alone"

"What do you mean?"

"I have some friends who I think would help out too"

"Take me to them" Raiken says

Jeff calls up his friends and in less than an hour the teens are in the park with Raiken.

"Raiken, this is Thomas, Leroy, Eunice, and Zoe" said Jeff

"Hi" said Leroy

"Hola" said Thomas

"What's up?" said Zoe

"How are you?" asked Eunice

"Greetings to you all" said Raiken

"So when Jeff called us he said you needed help" said Thomas

"Yes, I do" said Raiken

"Well here we are" said Leroy

"What do you need?" asked Eunice

Raiken retells his story to the teens. By the look of their faces Raiken and Jeff could see that they're convinced.

"So how old do you need to be in order to take the throne?" asked Zoe

"16, in your time" said Raiken

"How old are you now?" asked Leroy

"Uhh...about 4"

A shocked look came across the faces of the 5.

"let me get this straight, we are going to be battling your uncle for 12 years?" asked Eunice

"No, No, we Aeolans age diffrently then you do. I'll be 16 in a few months, maybe 1/2 a year. Once I'm old enough we'll attack Aeola and take the throne from my uncle"

"That sure sounds easy but, I'm not sure if I'm up for it" said Eunice

"C'mon E, you said you'd help" said Jeff

"Sure I'm all about helping people but I'm not about to risk my life for someone I barely know, Look your majesty I'm sorry about you current situation and I hope it gets better but I can't be apart of this"

"Yeah, I'm not to big on fighting either" said Leroy

"I'm out too" said Thomas

"Sorry Jeff" said Zoe

Raiken balled his fists. Electricity surged on his arms. Jeff stepped in.

"Alright then, fine go ahead and leave. I thought you guys were willing to help anyone with anything, but I guess not. You think I want to risk my life? Not really but I will because this kid needs help. You heard his story, you can see he's scared. If you were in his shoes what would you do? So go ahead and leave, I'll do this myself if I have to"

Jeff's friends look among themselves.

"Well if you put it like that, I guess you can count me in" said Zoe

"I mean you can be pretty convincing said Thomas

"I guess I'm in" said Leroy

"Eunice?" Jeff asked

"*Sigh* you better be lucky we're best friends Jeff" she said

"You're the best E" said Jeff

"Don't call me that" she said

Raiken calmed down.

"I can't thank you all enough" he said.

Suddenly the sky became pitch dark, and the image of a dark medival knight appeared in the sky.

"Prince Raiken! I know you hear me, if you wish to see your mother, you will come to the center of town and turn yourself in"

The knight vanished but the darkness remained.

"I guess it's time for work" said Jeff

"Yes, you'll need these" said Raiken

The prince stretched out his hand and watch like devices appeared on the teens. White for Jeff, Red for Leroy, Blue for Thomas, Yellow for Eunice, and Pink for Zoe.

"What are these?" asked Leroy

"These are your storm guantlets, they'll help you control my power, you'll also need these"

Raiken held up his hands and a box appeared. He opened the top to reveal 5 battery like devices.

"What are those?" asked Eunice

"These are called Thunder cells, they each carry a bit of my power and when used in combination with your Storm Gauntlets you'll have access to even greater power"

"How do they work?" asked Thomas

"You would insert the cell into the guantlet then raise it to the sky and say Thunder Fury: Strike"

Each of the teens took the cell that matched their guantlet.

"Well guys, let's test it out" said Jeff

"Okay" said Leroy

"Right" said Thomas

"Fine" said Eunice

"Let's go" said Zoe

"Alright, Thunder Cells in!" yelled Jeff

Each of the teens dropped the battery into the gauntlet. The thing activated.

"Thunder Fury!" the teens thrust their Guntlets foward.

"Strike!" the teens then thrust the guantlets into the air.


	5. Chapter 4: The Knights of Thunder

A white storm cloud forms above Jeff as a bolt of lightning strikes putting on a white suit with a waist sash, golden arm bands, and a golden lightning bolt on his chest. He crosses his hands in front of his face as a white helmet conceals his identity. So was the same for each of the other rangers in their own respective colors.

"Whoa I feel powerful" said Jeff

"I feel invincible" said Thomas

"Unbelievable" said Leroy

"Incredible" said Eunice

"Let's do this" said Zoe

"You are now Power Rangers" said Raiken

"Power Rangers? aren't those guys oh I don't know FAKE!" asked Eunice

"I assure you they are very much real, in fact earth has a strong connection to the universal morphin grid which both your gauntlet and cells are connected to" said Raiken

"Power Rangers! I love those guys its always been my dream to be one" said Sadie

"Same here, and lucky for me Red is always the leader so guys form up around me!" commanded Leroy

"Actually according to Aeolan Culture white is the color of leadership and Jeff I choose you to lead this team" said Raiken

"I am honored, alright guys prepare for battle" said Jeff

"ready when you are oh fearless leader" said Sadie

"I'm ready" said Leroy

"let's do this" said Thomas

"Just don't screw up" said Eunice

"Midknight said to meet him downtown, the fastest way to do that is to storm travel" said Raiken

"how do we do it?" asked Jeff

"raise your hands to the sky and Imagine where you want to go, you'll then be transported there instantly" said Raiken

"Let's go guys" said Jeff as the rangers raise their hands to the sky.

Storm clouds gathered above the teens as they were converted from rangers to lightning bolts. They travel across the sky in great speed. Midknight stood down town surrounded by Dusk Zombies The rangers touch down and instantly convert back to human. Upon their arrival several Dusk Zombies were blasted off their feet.

"what's going on!" said Midknight as he faced the rangers and quickly raised his sword.

"hold it right there" announced the Rangers

"says who?" asks Midknight

"Blinding White Bolt of Purity! Thunder Fury White Ranger!" said Jeff

"Striking Red Bolt of Strength! Thunder Fury Red Ranger!" said Leroy

"Charging Blue Bolt of Energy! Thunder Fury Blue Ranger!" said Thomas

"Zapping Yellow Bolt of Courage Thunder Fury Yellow Ranger!" said Eunice

"Flowing Pink Bolt of Awesome! Thunder Fury Pink Ranger!" said Sadie

The other rangers gave Sadie dirty looks

"what?" asked the Pink Ranger

"Flowing Bolt of Awesome?" asked Jeff

"yes" said Sadie

"it kinda stands out don't you think?" said Thomas

"I know, because I am indeed Awesome" said Sadie

"couldn't you of picked a better word?" asked Leroy

"I could have but I like Awesome" said Sadie

"why can't she have Awesome?" asked Eunice

"because it just doesn't flow right" said Thomas

"So" said Eunice

"Hey Guys, we're kinda in the middle of something" said Jeff

"yeah, yeah we'll get to that, but first we gotta deal with this first" said Eunice

"Power Rangers? I heard of you, Dusk Zombies destroy them!" commanded Midknight

The minions charge against the rangers.

"Look alive guys here they come" said Jeff

Jeff charged into battle against the minions.

"Thunder Saber!" said Jeff as he summoned his primary weapon and began to slash the minions.

Some of the Dusk Zombies charged after the other four rangers.

"Okay Okay, how about this Flowing Pink Bolt of Justice? is that better?" asked Sadie

"works for me" said Thomas

"better" said Leroy

"Look Out!" said Eunice as she blocked a punch by a Dusk Zombie. She then flipped the minion and charged after more.

"Guys get into the action" said Eunice

"right!" said the other three said as they begun to battle the minions.

"Fury Striker!" said Eunice as she summoned her hand blaster and started to fire at the minions.

The other three rangers summoned their primary weapons as the five rangers finish off the minions.

"you fight well, now try me!" said Midknight as he charged into battle.

The rangers battle the new foe but stood no chance.

"guys, use your secondary weapons!" said Raiken standing on a tall building

"The Prince!" said Midknight

Midknight slashed Thomas as he lept for Raiken.

"Don't think so, White Thunder Blaster!" said Jeff holding a bigger blaster.

Jeff blasted Midknight out of the sky.

"Red Thunder Lance!"

"Blue Thunder Ax!"

Leroy and Thomas charge after Midknight with their weapons.

"Don't forget about us!" said Eunice

"Yeah, we're in this too" said Sadie

"Yellow Thunder Whip!" said Eunice as she began to attack Midknight with an Energy whip.

"Pink Thunder Daggers!" said Sadie as she charges into battle striking quickly and fiercely with her Daggers.

Midknight struggles to stand.

"Let's throw them together" said Jeff

Jeff's blaster is the base, Eunice's energy whip retreats into its handle as it attaches to the barrel of Jeff's Blaster. Thomas's double sided ax folds in half as the weapon attaches to the bottom of the thunder blaster with its handle pointing away from the rangers. Leroy's Lance compresses as it attaches to the top of the blaster. Lastly Eunice's daggers attach to the sides of the barrel of the combined weapon.

"Thunder Fury Cannon!"

Jeff held the weapon as Leroy and Thomas each take a knee and help hold the weapon. Eunice and Sadie stand behind Jeff and support him.

"Ready...Aim...Fire!" said Jeff as he pulled the trigger sending a strong beam of energy toward Midknight who goes up in an explosion.

"you may have wounded me but this is not the end! I will get you Prince Raiken!" said Midknight as he vanished taking the darkness with him. Raiken ran toward his new friends.

"well done, well done! That was most excellent! How do you feel?" asked Raiken

"Awesome!" said Sadie

Everyone laughed.

~Aeola~

Midknights enters a dark throne room where Volcron sits angrily on the throne, he kneels before Volcron.

"So you failed to recapture the prince" said Volcron

"I'm sorry my King, the prince has assembled a team of heroes to protect him"

"Yes Yes I know, Power Rangers, Earth has quite a history with those multi colored, spandex wearing pests"

"don't worry my king, I will destroy them and capture the prince" said Midknight

"I know you will, but not Alone" said Volcron

"what do you mean?" asked Midknight

" you're a fine warrior Midknight but you need help" said Volcron

"Pardon me my lord but I am a Single fighter, I don't work well with others" said Midknight

"Too bad, you're going to have a partner and they'll be on equal par with you" said Volcron

"Very well my king" said Midknight

"excellent, now then..."

Volcron zapped his shadow with energy. Suddenly it began to rise and take a monstrous shape.

"Midknight, meet your new partner, Shadow" said Volcron

"greetings" said Midknight

"..." said Shadow

"He doesn't talk much but I assure you he is very powerful. I want you to take him and prep him for battle, I want him battle ready as soon as possible" commanded Volcron

"Very well my Lord, Come Shadow" said Midknight as he led shadow away.

Volcron exited the throne room and went down into the dungeon.

"what do you want Volcron" said a woman's voice from behind a cell.

"Dia, Dia, Dia I have a Job for you" said Volcron speaking to Raiken's mother

"I don't want any part of your plans Volcron" said Dia

"Oh but you do want to find your husband right" said Volcron

"You know Where Nova is!" said Dia excitedly

"Perhaps, he did come to me the night he went missing, if you wish to learn more you must help me" said Volcron

"Never! tell me where Nova is!" said Dia

"it doesn't work that way, see its called blackmail. I want you to cast a protection spell over my minions to protect them from that blasted sunlight, you do that and I'll tell you all you wish to know about Nova" said Volcron

"Eat Dirt Volcron, I will never aid you in hunting my son, one day Raiken will return and take his rightful place on the throne" said Dia

"how can one become king if they are destroyed?" asked Volcron

"you wouldn't dare" said Dia

"really? have we met?" said Volcron

"you won't, because if you hurt him then I definitely won't help you" said Dia

"Touche, very well Dia enjoy your time here in the dungeon, if you change your mind you know where I'll be" said Volcron as he exited the dungeon.


	6. Chapter 5: Knight Takes Prince

Its been a few days since 5 teens were chosen to become power rangers by the prince of Aeola. The prince is on the run from his evil uncle who's on the hunt to destroy him, and prevent the prince from becoming king. The rangers have begun to make a name for themselves.

~Aeolan Palace~

"Midknight, bring me shadow!" Volcron ordered

The silent monster entered the throne room escourted by midknight. The two kneel before the king.

"What do you need of us master?" Midknight asked

"The plan is simple..." volcron chuckled  
_

~Earth~

The rangers spar outside Raiken's cave.

"Rangers! There's trouble, I'm sensing evil activity downtown" Raiken says emerging from the cave

"We're on it, Ready?" the white ranger asks

"Ready!" the team replies

"Storm Gauntlets!"

The morphers appear on the rangers wrists.

"Thunder Cells in!" Jeff yells as each ranger drops the power battery into the morpher which activates it.

"Thunder Fury!" the rangers thrust the morpher foward.

"Strike!"

They raise their morphers to the air as the morph begins.

Storm clouds appear above each of the rangers in each of their individual colors. Lightning rains down putting on their suits. They cross their hands infront of their faces putting on their helmets.

"Let's go guys" Jeff says

"Right" the rangers say as they extend their hands to the sky and vanish as lightning bolts.  
_

Midknight and Shadow walk through the city with Dusk Zombies behind them.

"Remember the master's plan" midknight said

(Flashback)

 _"I bet the rangers know where the prince is hiding, I want you two to draw them out, then when they are not looking one of you follow them back to where the prince is hiding. Once you find him capture him and bring him to me, we'll use him as leverage against the queen"_

(Present)

"The rangers will be here any second" Midknight says

The sky cracks open as the five rangers stand battle ready with their thunder sabers drawn.

"Blinding White Bolt of Purity! Thunder Fury White Ranger!" said Jeff

"Striking Red Bolt of Strength! Thunder Fury Red Ranger!" said Leroy

"Charging Blue Bolt of Energy! Thunder Fury Blue Ranger!" said Thomas

"Zapping Yellow Bolt of Courage Thunder Fury Yellow Ranger!" said Eunice

"Flowing Pink Bolt of Power Thunder Fury Pink Ranger!" said Sadie

"Power Rangers: Thunder Fury!" the team announces as explosions erupt behind them.

"Blah Blah, very flashy, Zombies go!" Midknight orders

The rangers charge into battle slicing away at the dark minions.

"You hold their attention, I'll enact master's plan" Midknight said as he sank into darkness.

The rangers face shadow. The monster extends its hand as a jagged blade appears. It charges into battle against the rangers.

Jeff and Leroy move in first. They land two solid strikes on Shadow but the monster is unaffected.

"Whoa, he just ate those" Leroy says

The monster blew the two rangers away with his sword.

"My turn!" Thomas said with his blue thunder axe.

Shadow dodged the strikes with ease. The dark monster blasted the ranger away with energy.

Eunice and Sadie leap in with their fury strikers. Shadow deflects each blast and knocks the girls out of the air with his sword.

The rangers were down and weakened. Shadow moved into finish them when suddenly sunlight broke through the black sky. Shadow fell to one knee as sunlight begins to shine. Shadow looked at the rangers evilly and disappeared before the darkness fully faded.

The five teens stood up and powered down.

"You guys alright?" Jeff asked

"A little sore but alright" said Leroy

"I'm okay" said Thomas

"I'm good" said Zoe

"It's just a scratch" said Sadie

"I saw Midknight earlier, but he vanished, I have an uneasy feeling" Jeff said

"We should go check on Raiken" said Leroy

"Good Idea, let's go" said Jeff

The teens storm traveled back to Raiken's cave.

"Yo Raiken, are you here?"Jeff asked

The rangers invesigate the cave. They go inside to see the prince in deep meditation.

"He's here guys" Eunice said

"We should probably wake him" Sadie said

"No leave him, he's been through alot for a four year old" Jeff said

"Right" Sadie said

"At the moment, I think its best that we scatter and see if we could spot Midknight" Jeff said

"2 of us should stay behind just in case midknight, or whoever that other guy was wants to attack here" Leroy says

"Good thinking, Eunice and I will stay" Jeff said

"Alright" said Leroy

"Sounds good" said Thomas

"I'm all for it" said Sadie

"Sure thing, I guess" Eunice said

The group split. Hours go by with no sign of midknight.

"This is Jeff, guys report"

"No sign as of yet" said Thomas

"Alright, keep looking and get back to me should anything come up" Jeff saud

"Right' Thomas says

"You were probably just seeing things" Zoe said

"What do you mean?" asked Jeff

"What if Midknight wasn't really there?" Eunice said

"He was, I saw him" Jeff defended

"And if he was, why didn't he attack us?" asked Eunice

"I don't know, but I have a feeling there's an even greater plan at work" said Jeff

"I doubt it" Eunice said

Suddenly the sky turned dark as Midknight rose out of Jeff's shadow.

"Surprise!" the warrior said

"Midknight!" the rangers shout as they fumble to get their thunder cells in.

The dark knight blasted the two back. Raiken emerges from the cave excited.

"Guys I have excellent news *Gasp* Midknight"

"You're coming with me your majesty" Midknight said as both he and the prince vanish into darkness.

Jeff and Eunice rise to their feet.

"Guys come in!" Jeff screamed into his morpher

"What is it?" asked Leroy

"Midknight has Raiken"


	7. Chapter 6: Thunder Spirits Unleashed

The rangers regroup downtown.

"I saw no sign of them uptown" Thomas reported

"No where on the east side" said Leroy

"On the southern end nothing" Sadie stated

"This is bad" Jeff says

Suddenly darkness covers the sky as midknight appears in a large atsral projection.

"Attention Rangers, if you wish to see your precious prince alive again then you will come to the center of town"

Midknight's image vanished as his message concluded

"We have to go save him" Eunice said

"She's right, let's go guys" Jeff says as the five rangers extend their hands to the sky.

They appear in a flash to see Midknight and Shadow standing near Raiken who was bound to a pole with a dark chain and stitting on the ground with an army of Dusk zombies surrounding them.

"Give him back" Jeff says

"In a moment white ranger but first someone would like a word with you"

The sky became even darker as the dusk zombies fall to their knees with their faces to the ground. A column of darkness decends from the heavens as both Shadow and Midknight take a knee. The column vanishes to reveal a dark suited armored figure with a black crown on his head, a dark black cape draped on his shoulders, a glowing orange stone around his neck in his hand was a chain holding a beautiful female figure.

"Rangers I would like to introduce you to Raiken's uncle, King Volcron and his mother Queen Dia" Midknight said

"Mother!" Raiken cries out

"Raiken!" the Queen screams as she reaches for her son

"Not so fast Dia" Volcron says as he pulls on her chain

"Release them!" Jeff says

"Watch your tounge, you're in the presence of the king!" Midknight says

"So these must be the infamous Power Rangers I've heard so much about...good choice Raiken these mortals are full of youth, I like that" Volcron said

"Leave them Uncle you have me!" Raiken screamed

"Quiet Boy!" Midknight says as he punches Raiken in the stomach

"Raiken!" Dia screams

"I'm alright mother" Raiken says

"Now then Nephew as much as I would like to destroy you I won't...yet" Volcron said as he pulled the queen closer.

"Now Dia, do you remember when my brother went missing and the kingdom fell into chaos who was it that restored order and balance?" Volcron asked

"It was you Volcron" Dia said

"Correct, and when I took the throne in my brother's place what was it you promised me?" Volcron asked

"I...I promised that I would pay you back" Dia said

"Yes...you did, now if I remember correctly a few days ago I asked you to help me out and make my armies stronger but you however refused my generous offer" Volcron said

"I told you, I refuse to help you hunt down my son" Dia said

"I understand but you promised that you would pay me back so therefore I would expect that the queen of Aeola would hold up to her promises, however from my experience did I see that the queen is actually a liar and instead only holds the promises that she wants to. Listen here your majesty, I tried asking the nice way and now I must do it my way" Volcron said as he blasted Raiken with immense power. The prince screams out in pain.

"Raiken! Leave him Alone Volcron I told you I will not help you hunt my son"

"I'm done asking Dia, either you agree to help me or I destroy your young prince right here, right now" Volcron said as he charges up another powerful blast

"Guys Let's get in this!" Jeff says

"Right" the rangers say as they drop their cells into their gauntlets.

"Stay out of this, it is a family matter" Volcron said as he directs his attack at the rangers

"No, Volcron I refuse to help you, now let Raiken go" Dia demanded

"I'm sorry Dia, the only way I'll stop is either I destroy this brat or you agree to help me, whichever comes first" Volcron says as he blasts Raiken with even greater force.

"Mother" Raiken calls out in pain

"Hang on Raiken" Dia screams

The rangers stand to their feet.

"Thunder Fury: Strike!" the rangers morph and advance on volcron

"Shadow, Midknight, entertain these rainbow pests" Volcron orders

The two generals engage the rangers.

Raiken rises to his feet.

"Leave my mother Alone!" he demands

"Sit down boy" Volcron says as he blasts the prince sending him flying onto the ground

"Raiken!" Dia screams

"Raiken!" screams the rangers

Anger comes over the queen as the wind and the rain react to her command. She screams as lightning flashes in the dark sky. The winds draw a dividing line in the sky splitting the darkness and allowing sunlight to peer through. Shadow, Midknight, and the Dusk Zombies fall to their knees weakened by the sunlight. Volcron remains standing unaffected by the sunlight his orange stone glowing warmly.

"Enough with that" the dark king says summoning the darkness to return.

Raiken rises uneasily to his feet.

"Raiken, are you alright?" Dia asks

"I'm fine mother" Raiken says stuggling to stay standing

"How were you not affected?" Raiken demanded Volcron

"Its not important" Volcron said as his orange stone stopped glowing.

Dia fell to her knees. Volcron charges a super powerful blast.

"Now Dia, I have been very kind but this blast will undoubtedly end the boy's life. I'll ask you one more time, will you aid my forces?" Volcron asks

"Yes, just promise me that you will not hurt my son any longer" Dia beggs

"Very well, I'll spare the boy...for now" Volcron said

"No, for as long as you desire my help you will not harm Raiken" Dia said determined

"Fine, I agree to your terms, now cast a protection spell around Shadow and Midknight" Volcron says

Dia extends her hands towards the two generals. She begins to speak an incantation.

"Shield" she says as power flows from her and around the two.

"There, they are safe from sunlight what's next?" Dia asks

"Nothing major, just make shadow grow" Volcron says

The queen raises her hand to the sky.

"I call on the power of wind,light, and water, grow!" Dia said as she extends her hand toward shadow.

The winds spiraled heavily around Shadow as he grew to monstrous size.

Volcron stands proud.

"Yes, Midknight leave the rangers, Shadow level this town, and Raiken, we'll meet again" Volcron says as he, Midknight, Dia, and the darkness all vanish.

Shadow gets to work enacting his master's plan. The rangers run to Raiken who falls to one knee.

"We need to stop him" Jeff says

"How, he's huge our weapons won't stand a chance" Leroy says

"We need to try, form the thunder cannon" Jeff says

"Wait" Raiken says

"What is it?" Jeff asks stooping down to one knee as well

"The thunder cannon lacks the fire power needed" Raiken says through a strained voice

"What do you suppose we do?" Eunice asked

"Earlier, I managed to make contact with the ancient thunder spirits, They've agreed to help us" Raiken says

"Awesome" Sadie said

"Yes" Thomas spoke

"How to we reach them?" Eunice asked

" Look deep within you, they await you're call" Raiken said

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked

"I have an idea" Jeff says rising to his feet.

He closes his eyes to focus. He sensed another presence stirring with in him waiting to be awakened.

Jeff raised his morpher to his mouth and spoke.

"White Thunder Bird!" Jeff called

There was a heavy stirring in the clouds as a white bird emerged in the air. It perches on a building and extends its wings sending its cry into the heavens. Lightning rained down striking Shadow several time.

The dark warrior looks in horror to see the brillant white bird. Leroy and Thomas look to see Jeff's Zord.

"That is so cool" Leroy says

"Thinking what I am?" Thomas asks

"Red Thunder Ape!" Leroy shouts

"Blue Thunder Bull!" Thomas Exclaims.

Lightning strikes a building as the red ape appears holding on to a tall spire. The ground shakes as the blue bull slowly walks through the city, with electricity sparkling between its horns.

"Awesome" Thomas said

"Cool" Leroy

"Our turn" Eunice said

"Let's do it" Sadie shouted

"Yellow Thunder Horse!" Eunice screemed

"Pink Thunder Cat!" Sadie summoned

The sky cracked with lightning as a golden horse moves swiftly through the city with lightning crackling in its mane. Standing atop a large building a pink armored lioness roars as lightning flashes above.

"With the powers of these spirits you will stand an even greater chance against my uncle and all his forces" Raiken said rising wearily to his feet.

"Well then guys let's finish this" Jeff says

"Right" the rangers respond as they each leap into their zords.

"Alright guys let's energize them" Jeff said as he ejected his thunder cell.

"Thunder cells in!" he announces as each of the rangers follow his lead and insert each cell into an opening that appeared in each of their various consoles. The five spirits roared with power. Shadow raised his blade challenging the rangers to come.

"Guys, you have access to even greater power, legend says that when times were tough the five spirits would bond together and become an unstoppable force" Raiken shouted

"Well then guys let's try it" Eunice said

"You heard her guys, let's do it!" Jeff shouted as the ancient spirits respond to the Ranger's will.

The white thunder bird took to the sky. Its wings fold back as its head folds down to become the torso. the feet fold back to reveal docking ports. The yellow thunder horse and pink thunder cat were next. all four of their limbs bend and lock toward the body as the animals rise leaving their heads on the ground. The Thunder Cat and Thunder horse both combine with the white thunder bird as legs. The Blue Thunder Bull and The Red Thunder Ape were next. The head of the Bull detatches to reveal a fist. the limbs also bend and lock as the Bull attaches to the side of the thunder bird. The arms of the ape fold back as the chest opens up to reveal a larger fists. The head flips back as the fist flips up and the body compresses as the ape combines with the thunder bird. A head shoots up and a winged helmet appears completing the transformation. The head of the bull and the tail of the cat combine to form a hammer like weapon.

"Thor Megazord!" The rangers shout

Shadow advanced on the megazord. He launched a barrage of attacks but the megazord stood strong.

"Let's show him what we can do" Jeff said

"Right" the other rangers replied

The megazord raised its hammer and delivered a strong upper cut. Shadow flies back.

"Let's throw our hammer at him" Sadie says

The megazord flings its weapon at the dark foe knocking him back even further before returning to the megazord's hand.

"Let's show him some lightning power" Eunice said

The megazord raised its hammer as a bolt of lightning struck the weapon. The megazord then directed the bolt to strike Shadow.

"Alright guys, let's end it" Jeff said

The wings of the megazord spread as the rangers took to the air. The megazord raised its hammer above its head drawing all the lightning toward it.

"Thor Megazord: Thunder Knock!" the rangers shout as the megazord flew at Shadow and brought its hammer down heavily.

Shadow stumbled backward injured. He pointed his finger toward the megazord as if to say " _this isn't the end"_ and then vanished into darkness.  
_

Volcron opened a door for Dia.

"I believe you'll find this more comfortable then the dungeon" Volcron said as Dia entered the room.

"This will suffice" Dia said coldly

"Very well then, enjoy your stay I will call on you when needed" Volcron said as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

Midknight appeared before Volcron.

"My King are you really going to give up on hunting the prince?" Midknight asks

Volcron looks back at Dia's door to see it closed shut.

"Of course not, I only told her that to gain her trust. For the time being we'll target the rangers, I have a feeling they'll become a growing pain in my side" Volcron said

"Very well my Liege whatvever you say" Midknight says as he bows slightly.

The rangers sit at a table outside Raiken's cave waiting in hunger.

"Now this is not as fancy as the Aeolan chef's but it'll be sure to knock your tastebuds off" Raiken called out from within his beach side residence

"C'mon already, we're starving" Sadie said

"Be patient, he's almost done" Thomas said.

"Its ready!" The prince shouts as he emerges from his cave carrying a large tray of food. The rangers all stare as the young prince steps into the day light. He assumed his true form and appeared to be a bit older and a bit stronger then he was a few hours ago.

"Uh Raiken...when did you uh...Eunice" Jeff said

"uhm yeah when did you uh...uh...Thomas" Eunice said vigorusly tapping the blue ranger

"Yeah...you definatly are something...wouldn't you say so Leroy" Thomas said

"He's definatly different" Leroy said

"What is it guys?" Raiken asks as he serves everyone food.

"You've grown!" Sadie shouts

"I have?" the prince asked as he grabs a spoon to see that facial features have indeed changed.

He looks at his body to see his posture has also changed.

"I have! I have!" the prince shouts excitedly

"How old are you now?" Jeff asked

"I think about 7 in your time" Raiken said

"Well then, only a few more years to go" Jeff said

"And then, we take back my kingdom" Raiken said

The rangers and Raiken each take a glass.

"To victory" Raiken said

"To victory!" the rangers shouted.


End file.
